1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical devices that modulate light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices that change the transmittance, reflection, polarization, phase, intensity, path, etc. of incident light are utilized in various optical apparatuses. Optical modulators used in optical systems have various structures for controlling these properties in a desired way.
As an example, anisotropic liquid crystals and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) structures, utilizing micromechanical movements to block light or control reflection elements, as well as other elements, are widely used in typical optical modulators. However, operating response times of such optical modulators are slow and may reach more than several μs according to known methods of driving optical modulators.
It is desired to utilize nano antennae that utilize the surface plasma resonance phenomenon, which occurs at a boundary between a metal layer and a dielectric layer, in conjunction with optical modulators.